RE-Tris' Life After Initiation
by HeartThrobbingFanticyLover
Summary: This is my story with out all the stuff in the way, so its just the chapters. Not sure but the rating may change with future chapters. Temporarily on Hiatus right know until I get a new laptop.
1. Job Selection

I sit up in bed after a good night of sleep. I stretch my arms and yawn to get the rest of the sleepiness out of my body. During the stretch I feel a piece of paper on my pillow and pick it up.

 _Tris,_

 _I had to leave early to discuss things with Max._

 _I didn't want to wake you because you looked soo peaceful while you slept, so I left this note for you._

 _Don't forget you have to pick your job._

 _The job ceremony will be held in the cafeteria after breakfast around 10._

 _I'll see you there, so until then relax and have a good day._

 _Love,_

 _IV_

I set down the note and get up to take a shower. I wash my hair and step out with a towel wrapped around, me while towel drying my hair. I go to my closet to pick out a tight red halter top that shows off the ravens on my collar bone, the Dauntless symbol on the front of my left shoulder and the Abnegation symbol on the back of my left shoulder and put it on. I grab a pair of tight black skinny low-rider jeans and put them on. I grab my favorite pair of combat boots and slip them on. After I am dressed, I go stand in front of my full length mirror and lightly apply some eyeliner around my eyes and put my hair in a braid. After that is done, I look at myself for a few minutes. I still can't believe that I'm Dauntless and that this is my life.

I look at the clock as see that it is 9:35 am. I head out the door and meet Chris, Will, Uri, Mar, and Lynn on the way to breakfast. I grab my food that I want for breakfast, which consists of scrambled eggs, buttered toast, and bacon and sausage. After everyone grabs our food we sit at our normal table and chat about what we might want as jobs. Uri wants to work in controls along with his brother and Four, along with helping out Lauren during Initiation part time. Chris and Will both want to do Factionless Patrol along with guarding the compound when they aren't in the Factionless sector. Mar wants to work in a clothing store; Lynn wants to help out Tori in her Tattoo parlor by giving tattoos and piercings and possibly working in the hair salon. I zone them out after awhile, thinking about what I figured out that I want to do besides helping Tobias with Initiation.

I jump when I hear the microphone screech because Max is tapping on it. I start to look around for Tobias when I realize that it's time to choose our jobs but I can't find him. I start to worry because he said "he would be here". But, Max calls for all of the Dauntless leaders to come up to welcome the new members, while they choose their jobs. My mouth drops when I see Tobias walk up and stand next to Max where Eric usually stands. I shake my head and turn to my friends to see the same surprised look on their faces. Chris is the first one to speak, "Did you know about this?" I think back to yesterday to see if he mentioned it but, I draw a blank, "No, No I didn't this is news to me." We are interrupted by Max talking about welcoming us to the faction and how Dauntless isn't known for long speeches.

When Max says the list of jobs that there are to choose from, they appear on the screen behind him with what looks like rank numbers by them. They pop up on the screen over his left shoulder. Which appear to be:

 _1 Dauntless Leader/Ambassador position for ranks 1-2_

 _1 position for Intelligence (Control Room) for ranks 3-5_

 _2 positions for Initiation Instructor for ranks 1-6_

 _2 positions for Factionless Patrol/Guard in the Faction Headquarters for ranks 6-8_

 _2 positions for Guarding the Fence for ranks 6-10_

 _2 positions for Patrolling the City for ranks 6-9_

 _10 positions for Misc. Compound Jobs for ranks 1-10_

For example: jobs like working in clubs, clothing stores, Toris' tattoo parlor, infirmary, cafeteria workers, and janitors.

When Max calls for the ranking list of this year's Initiates to come up. They pop up on the screen over his right shoulder.

 _Tris_

 _Uriah_

 _Lynn_

 _Mar_

 _Will_

 _Chris_

 _Nicole(Nikki)_

 _Skyler_

 _Aiden_

 _Felix_

After everything is up, Max calls up everyone, one by one and because I'm ranked number one everyone stares at me waiting for me to choose my job. I stand up and wipe my sweaty hands on my pants and try to relax from the stress, I make my way up to them to select my job. When I get up in front Max gives me a pen to write my name by the job/s I choose. I shake my hands nervously before grabbing the pen and writing Tris Prior by Dauntless Leader/Ambassador and Initiation Instructor. After I'm finished, every member claps, stomps and cheers. I go sit down next to my friends and watch as they choose the jobs they want.

When it comes to the Dauntless born, named Nikki, who appears to be the initiate that took over Peters place. She walks up and chooses guarding the fence. Skyler a girl with long flowing brown hair who has sky blue eyes gets up and chooses guarding the fence as well. Aiden who is a very muscular guy with jet black hair and silver colored eyes and Felix a tall yet lean and muscular guy with strawberry blonde hair and brown eyes both choose patrolling the city.

After everyone chooses their jobs and the Dauntless members cheer really loud, I feel a pair of big, gentle, callused hands lightly squeeze my shoulders. I turn around to see Tobias standing behind me with a half raised smirk on his face. I scowl at him before saying, "Why didn't you tell me you're a new leader of Dauntless? We could have celebrated last night." Tobias looks at me and gives me a light kiss between my eye brows and says, "Because I didn't know that I was going to be one till this morning". That's what Max wanted to talk to me about. Apparently, Eric got caught trying to make plans with Erudite's leader to have a war on Abnegation. So, he asked me to take up the role as leader and I accepted, so I could keep you and everyone else safe. Peter also got kicked out because someone slipped Max a tape of everything he did as an initiate, so they let another initiate take his place. I must have a confused/worried look on my face, because he assures me that it wasn't him, just a great friend. I look and see Zeke tip his head and smile. I stand on my tip toes and give Tobias a light kiss on his lips. I turn around and look at my friends and smile. Uri announces really loudly, "There will be a party at my apartment around 4. There will be booze, music, games. The party will continue till around 8 then all of you have to get your ass out of my place unless you are a close friend of mine." Everyone cheers, while me and Tobias walk to his place and hang out.


	2. Getting Ready

Tobias and I walk to his apartment after everyone chose their jobs today. As soon as we are near the door, Tobias starts to leave kisses on my neck, when I try to get the key in the door. I gasp when he kisses behind my left ear and drop the keys. But when I try to grab them he stops me and pins me to the door. He leans forward and whispers in my ear, _"You look good, Tris."_ All I can do is think back the first time he said that to me. When I was walking with Chris, Will, and Al, Tobias was by the chasm drinking. I had let Chris dress me; she picked a shirt that showed off the ravens on my collar. They weren't like my usual cloths that I wore then. But I smile at the memory. I say in a jokingly tone, "Tobias are you drunk?" He looks at me for a moment and I start to wonder if he gets the joke. But before I can do anything he says, "No, _I'm flirting with death._ " I laugh after he finished what he said, he starts to join in.

After we laugh for what seems like forever, I grab the keys on the floor and open the door to his apartment. Once we enter his apartment, Tobias kicks off his shoes and kicks the door closed. Tobias walks to his fridge and grabs a bottle of water for himself while he asks, "What do you want to drink?" I say my usual which is water and he grabs one for me and hand it to me. I open it and start to drink it; Tobias decides then to ask me, "Want to move in with me?" I stop mid sip and stare at him thinking did he really just ask me that. I thought he understood. I would love to move in with him, but because of my fear I'm not ready. I need at least a year to get use to being here and to get over it. I take a few minutes before saying, "Tobias, I thought you understood. I'm not ready yet. I need some time to get use to being here." He looks at me for a moment before saying, "I know, but I still want to know if you would want to move in with me?" "Of course I want to move in with you, but I need time to get use to being here and being Dauntless" I say as I gently place my hand on his arm and smile at him.

After all that was settled, we sat on his couch and watched a movie. The movie was called Furious 7. Towards the end, we looked at the clock and saw that it was around 3:20 pm. We finished the last of the movie around 3:30 pm. I gave him a small kiss on his lips and stood up to stretch, "That was an amazing movie," I said, "It's kind of sad why they have to end the movie series. But it was over all the most amazing one of the series." Tobias nodded his head, "Yea, it was. We should get ready and start to head out the party. You know how Uri is when we or anyone really is late." I give him a kiss before leaving to go to my apartment to get ready.

* * *

While I was getting my key into my door, I heard someone shout my name, so I looked around to see who is was and sure enough it was Chris. Chris was running over to me with what looked to be a bag of cloths and her make-up kit. I shake my head at her. She loves to have any chance she can get at to dress me up like her own model. I can normally win, but I guess I somewhat have no chance to this time, as soon as, she is in close range to me I ask her, "Chris, what's in the bags?" As if I don't already know what they are, but none the less she says, "Your clothes for the party. You can't go in that. You have to get new clothes for any party you go to." I shake my head before I speak, "Chris, I have enough clothes to get dressed, I don't need to always buy new clothes for parties. They aren't my excuse to buy new clothes to have a chance at buying new clothes all the time."

I open my door, "Any ways what I have on is fine." She comes in and looks at me from head to toe, "Tris, you look great but you need to dress up a bit more show off more of what you got. Also you need to be prepared for a chance that Uri might have us play strip Dauntless or Candor." I shake my head, "Chris, I'm already wearing clothes that show off what I have, without showing off way to much skin. I'm not like you, I can't wear a shirt that only covers my chest, but still reveals everything. Or a skirt that is way too short to walk in. Also I already have a bag with a tank top, short sleeve shirt, a vest, and coat, as well as, tights and jeans for that reason."

Chris gives me a look that I know so well and I know I'm goanna lose and she is goanna get her way. She lays out a simple black dress that is strapless/backless. It looks like it has short sleeves but it's a lace add on that just lightly ends where a bra strap would be. It seems way shorter than any dress I have ever worn. She pulls out a matching lingerie set. The bra looks to be a black lacy material, that is a strapless push up and the underwear looks to be an identical material. She pulls out a pair of black stilettos type platform heels on the floor. She also pulls out a tight tank top, a tight short sleeve shirt, a normal long sleeve shirt, a leather jacket, lace stocking/pantyhose's, tight leggings, and a pair of dark low rider jeans that a cute design on the butt pockets, as well as, a cute bag that I guess will be holding all that in it. After that I see Chris has gone to my bathroom and lay out the make-up on the sink, as well as, lotions, a razor, shaving cream, Japanese Blossom body wash, Green Apple shampoo and conditioner, and start to turn on the shower. I go over to where the dress lays and pick it up and look at it. After awhile of looking at it I shout, "Chris, I can't wear this dress it shows ways too much and its super short." Chris comes over and grabs the dress out of my hands and shoves me towards the shower, "Go shower shave everywhere and I mean everywhere, use the body wash, use the shampoo twice, then use the conditioner, then come get me and I'll finish everything else. As for the dress you'll look great in it don't stress. Now, go!" I rush to the shower to start the long horrible process of showering.

After the showering is done, I wrap a towel around me and wring out my hair. I open the door and let Chris know I'm finished. Chris comes over and hands me a Japanese Blossom body lotion and tells me to rub it on my legs and arms, so I do it. Chris blow dries my hair and styles it into an up due, where it looks like it's a bun of curls with a few accessories. After my hair is finished she tells me to go put on the dress. So I get up and slip into the dress. The dress is longer then what I thought. It ends around the bottom of my knees. It's tight around the bust area but fans out down towards my knees. The dress shows off what little cleavage I have, as well as, my tattoos. I slid on the lacy stockings/pantyhose. After those are on all the way I slide on the stilettos and wrap the straps around my legs. Once I'm dressed Chris pulls me back into the bathroom to do my make-up. She lightly applied a layer of light gray eye shadow and black eyeliner to give me the smoky eye look. She put on a very light pink lip gloss on my lips and some foundation. It looks simple but it seemed to be a long process of multiple layers. But as I get up to look at myself, I can't begin to believe that this gorgeous woman is me.

I look over at the clock by my bed and see that it is 3:55 pm. It took me almost 30 min to get ready because of Chris. I shake my head and look at Chris who is still not ready, "Chris the party starts in 5 minutes. How the hell are you going to get to your apartment and get ready?" Chris looks at the clock, "Shit!" She runs out of my apartment to hers I believe. I fold the other clothes she gave me and put them in the bag. It looks like it could be also a big purse. It has a lace strap that can go over my shoulder; it has a lace overlay that has roses as a pattern. I close it and sling it over my shoulder. I walk out of my door and lock it. I step towards Tobias's apartment and gently nock on the door. Tobias answers the door in a nice pair of black jeans, that hug his but in all the right places and a nice black t-shirt that is hugs his biceps. Damn, he looks so hot. I close my legs and try to look at his face and get back to the reason why I am here in the first place. We are going to a party. When I get to look at his face, I noticed that his mouth is hanging open and his eyes are a little darker then they usually are. I clear my throat and get his attention. Tobias closes his mouth and tells me, "You look beautiful Tris." I blush and say, "You look handsome as well." Tobias give me a light kiss on the cheek and wraps an arm around my waist, after he closes and locks his door and we begin our walk to Uri's place.


	3. Uri's Party

As we reach Uri's door we can already hear that the party is in full swing. Tobias opens the door and puts his hand on the small of my back as we enter. When we enter we are greeted with an Uri with a big grin on his face and a drink in both hands. Uri hands Tobias a beer and me a drink that is a light pink with a nice smell. I take a small sip and smile; it's not as strong as the other stuff I tried once with Tobias. Tobias takes a swing of his beer and leans forward, "its light champagne. Do you like it?" I nod my head to let him know I do like it. As we walk further into the door we see Zeke and Shauna in the kitchen where the make shift bar is, Mar is on the couch talking to Lynn, and there is allot of other people whose names I don't know.

After awhile of talking to our friends Chris and Will finally come through the door. Chris looks good in her short black dress and tall black high heels. I walk over to her and whisper, "Nice of you to finally join, but you look great." Chris nods and makes her way with Will to the part of the room where everyone is dancing. While they start to dance I look for Tobias and find him talking to Zeke and Shauna. I make my way over to him, when I reach him he wraps his arm around my waist and kisses my temple. We exchange some hellos, while Zeke and Tobias are talking Shauna complements me on my dress, "thank you, your outfit is amazing as well" Shauna is dressed in a black tank top and mini skirt and flats.

After they stop talking Tobias whispers, "having fun?" I nod, "Yes, this is amazing," as soon as, I get that out of my mouth the song "I Got A Girl Crush" comes on and I drag Tobias with me. We may not be the best dancers, but this song has a good rhythm to it and I feel like dancing with him. Tobias wraps his arms around my waist as I rest against his chest as we saw to the music. Every time the singer sings the part about the girl's eyes and hair Tobias squeezes me and gives my neck a kiss. After the song finishes we make our way out of the dancing crowed and make our way to the couch. Tobias sits down and pulls me onto his lap. We relax and drink out drinks, Tobias is on his third beer and I'm drinking a Long Island Ice Tea. I got told it's a strong drink, so not to drink it so fast since it doesn't taste of that much alcohol. But I think after this I'll be done drinking tonight, I had at least 2 champagnes and now this. I don't want to get drunk at my first Dauntless part.

Tobias and I talk while everyone dances to the music, when the song called "Just Dance" by Lady GaGa starts Chris, Will, Shauna, Zeke, Lynn, and Mar come over and sit. I notice Uri isn't here, as I'm about to ask, 'Where is Uri' I find him standing on the counter dancing to the music. Everyone starts to cheer and laugh, when she starts to sing "I'm hip hipsonice , go use your muscle carve it up worth the hustle" Uri starts to jump up and down, but when he is about to stop he ends up falling off the counter and everyone quiets. After a few minutes Uri jumps up and says, "I'm ok" and everyone either laughs or starts to dance to the next song that plays. Uri begins to walk over to us and we try to stop our laughing. Uri slides over next to Mar, who is wearing a dark red crop top and a pair of black skinny jeans, and Lynn, who is wearing a black shirt with a skull on it and low-rider jeans. "So, how do you like the party so far" Uri asks, "I hope your having a fun time Tris?" I nod and put down my drink, "its amazing Uri" everyone nods as well.

As Chris drinks her Sex on the Beach, Will drinks his Jack and Coke, Shauna sips her Long Island Ice Tea, Zeke finishes his Bud Wiser, Lynn and Mar drinking some type of drink that looks the same but one has an olive and one has a onion in it, and Uri drinks his Bud Light, I look around at my group of friends see how much they are enjoying the party. I look around the rest of the room and see everyone laughing and dancing and goofing off. I spot Skyler, Felix, and Aiden are huddled together talking and laughing. I look around for Nikki the other person who finished Initiation and became a full Dauntless member, I find her in the corner drink, and I notice that she is wearing a tank top and jeans. I think I see a hint of a tattoo where the shirt isn't covering, it looks like its kind of big and might take up her whole back or something.

* * *

Tobias breaks me from my staring but lightly shaking my leg. I look at him, "Yes" he shakes his head and I believe asks me again, "You finished with your drink?" I look down and notice I drank all of my Long Island Ice Tea while I was watching everyone around the room have fun. "Yah, but I think I'm done for tonight. I'm starting to feel the affect of the alcohol and don't want to get to drunk tonight." He grabs my glass and sets it down next to his empty bottle on the table next to us. When he's done I relax into his embrace, but I guess the party is over because Uri gets up and cups his hands around his mouth and shouts, "Party is over, if you are not an Initiate or a close friend of mine get out. NOW!" Everyone files out of the apartment.

When everyone left, we are left with me, Tobias, Shauna, Zeke, Chris, Will, Mar, Uri, Lynn, Nikki, Skyler, Felix, and Aiden. We clean up the apartment of all the empty bottles of beer, plastic cups of whatever people were drinking, and chips and other snacks off the floor or counters. After everything is cleaned and we relaxed for a bit, Uri tells us that we will be playing a game. The game that we will be playing is called….


	4. Dauntless and Candor Really?

_Recap of some of last chapter_

Tobias breaks me from my staring but lightly shaking my leg. I look at him, "Yes" he shakes his head and I believe asks me again, "You finished with your drink?" I look down and notice I drank all of my Long Island Ice Tea while I was watching everyone around the room have fun. "Yah, but I think I'm done for tonight. I'm starting to feel the affect of the alcohol and don't want to get to drunk tonight." He grabs my glass and sets it down next to his empty bottle on the table next to us. When he's done I relax into his embrace, but I guess the party is over because Uri gets up and cups his hands around his mouth and shouts, "Party is over, if you are not an Initiate or a close friend of mine get out. NOW!" Everyone files out of the apartment.

When everyone left, we are left with me, Tobias, Shauna, Zeke, Chris, Will, Mar, Uri, Lynn, Nikki, Skyler, Felix, and Aiden. I look around and see like at least 100 bottles and cups of who knows what and snacks all over the place some smashed into the carpet. I look and see what I think is vomit on the floor. My stomach turns a bit at the site of what the apartment looks like. Tobias and I start to grab all the bottles and bring them to the kitchen to dump them down the drain. The smell of all the drinks is somewhat nauseating to me. But we end up being able to clean up the apartment of all the empty bottles of beer, plastic cups of whatever people were drinking. While everyone else cleans up the chips and other snacks off the floor or counters. It seems like it was an easy task that went by fast. After everything is cleaned and we relaxed for a bit, Uri tells us that we will be playing a game. The game that we will be playing is called….

* * *

Uriah tells us the game we will be playing is Strip Dauntless and Candor. After getting told that, the girls and I get up and head to the bathrooms to change into our clothes that we packed just in case this game came up. As we are changing in the bathrooms the guys are getting everything set up. I don't know what it is exactly, but from what I was told I think its drinks or something. I sigh because I thought I was done with the drinks, I guess not. After I'm done getting everything on that Chris threw at me, I neatly fold my dress up and put it in my bag. I feel like splashing water on my face to get ready but I didn't bring my makeup and Chris would just kill me if I messed it up. I reluctantly get out of the bathroom and make my way over to everyone. I notice that there are bottles of alcohol on a mini table and all the guys are sitting around it with a few girls. I take my seat next to Tobias and lean into his chest. He slings his arm around my waist. As we sit around the table, Tobias tells me the exact rules for Dauntless and Candor. From what he told me they are;

1\. The owner of the apartment picks someone Candor or Dauntless first unless they have a new comer. (Great I'm screwed! I have to dare or ask a truth first)

2\. The person you ask picks either Candor or Dauntless.

3\. You give them dare if they pick Dauntless and you give them a truth if they pick Candor.

4\. He or she has to take off a piece of clothing if they don't do the dare or the truth.

5\. Then he or she asks the next person.

6\. This keeps happening but the first person who has nothing left on or if you're a girl and don't want to take off your underwear and bra has to take a shot for those and they lose.

7\. This is repeated till 1 person is left fully clothed or mostly clothed while everyone is stripped naked.

This does not seem good. After all the girls and guys are sitting down Uri gives a brief explanation of the rules. After that is done everyone looks at me to start it. I look around the circle as I try and figure out who to ask, I notice that it consist of Shauna, Zeke, Marlene, Uriah, Lynn, Felix, Nikki, Aiden, Skyler, Will, Christina, Tobias, and myself. As I look around and decide on Christina. I look at Christina and am about to ask her Candor or Dauntless, when all of a sudden I don't feel so well. I run to the bathroom and puck my guts out.

* * *

I notice Tobias has come to see if I'm ok. He rubs my back while I finish pucking since my hair is up and out of the way. When I'm done I rinse out my mouth and sigh. I look at Tobias, "Well I guess this is the end of the night for me." Tobias looks concerned, "How are you feeling?" Tobias asks. "I feel better for right know, I'm not sure if its goanna last or if it will happen again." I answer truthfully. I think back to how the day has gone. I had a great night sleep, I was feeling amazing, while I ate breakfast with my friends I didn't feel sick at all. After all that I heard I will be working with Tobias all the time not just during Initiation which is amazing. We went to his apartment and had a relaxing time just chilling and watching an amazing movie. I try and focus on that part of the day. But I just keep thinking it was nice relaxing in his arms the whole time we were there watching a movie. Then it hits me I didn't eat while I was there and we were there since the end of breakfast. So I haven't eaten for almost 10 hours. I wonder if that's the reason I don't feel well. I look at Tobias, "I wonder if the reason I'm not feeling well is because I haven't eaten anything since breakfast?" He just looks at me with a concerned and loving face. "I think I should head to my apartment and just relax for the rest of the night." I tell Tobias, and with that we walk out of the bathroom and towards our friends.

"Tris isn't feeling well,"he says.

"Aww!"they all say.

But after agreeing to let me rest they all say good night and hope you feel well. As we walk toward our apartment areas, I lean against Tobias. As soon as we are in front of my door Tobias stops and turns me around and starts to kiss me till I cover my mouth and say, "Sorry I don't feel well and I don't want you sick too." He gives me a peck on the cheek and then leaves to his apartment.

After I close my door and lock it, I change into my pajamas after I brush my teeth and wash my face of all my makeup. I head to my little kitchen area and grab some bread and soup and being to eat it. I yawn halfway through my meal, so I get up and put the rest of my soup in my mini fridge and finish my bread at least. I turn off all the lights in my apartment and head to bed I pull my covers down and climb in. After I get settled in I set my alarm early in the morning for my first day as Dauntless Leader and go to sleep.


	5. Part One of Tris' First Day

_**Recap of Last Chapter**_

After I close my door I lock it, I walk to my closet and pick out my pajama's and head to the bathroom. Once I'm in the bathroom I take my hair out of the hair style Chris put it in and wash my face of all my makeup and change into my pajama's. I head into my little kitchen area and grab some bread and soup and begin eating it. I yawn half way through my meal, so I get up and put the rest of my soup in the mini fridge and at least finish my bread. I turn off all the lights that are on in my apartment on the way to my bed. I pull the covers down and climb in, once I'm in bed I get settled and cover myself with my blanket. Once that's all said and done I set my alarm for early in the morning for my first day as Dauntless Leader and go to sleep...

* * *

As sleep tries to keep its claws on me, I know at some point my alarm is going to go off signal it's time to get up and get ready for my first day at work. As I'm rolling over onto my side to get comfortable to fall back into a dreamless sleep my alarm makes its presence know by blearing its evil head, signaling its 7am and I have to get ready for my first day as Dauntless leader at 9am.

As I'm rolling over onto my side I hit the alarm clock to shut it up. In my fumbling around I hit the snooze and thinks, "I still have some time before I have to head into work" and roll over onto my side and gets comfy for a couple extra minutes of sleep. I get like 5 more minutes of sleep before my alarm goes off again. I'm thinking about letting it beep and going back to sleep. In the middle of my thinking this I gets a thought in my head that someone will come knocking on my door to get me soon if I doesn't get up. So I roll back onto my other side and hit the stop bottom quieting my alarm for the day.

I sit up on my bed and stretch my tired muscles in my body. As I'm stretching I think of what to wear for my first day. I stand up and walk to my bathroom to start the process of getting ready. As I'm closes the door to my bathroom I gets a look at myself in the mirror I notices my hair is in one giant knot and sighs. I grab my comb and detangler and gets into getting that knot out of my hair. In the middle of getting the knot out of my hair I turn the shower to the right temperature to get myself up and running. While I wait for it to get to where I like it I finish my hair. I put the detangler away and gets into the shower to wash my hair and body.

* * *

I step out of the shower and dry myself off. With a towel wrapped around me, I open the door to my bathroom and steps out into m bedroom and notice's the clock reads 7:35am. As I'm walking around my room to get to my closet I dry my hair with my towel. Once my hair is all dried with the towel I'm standing in front of my closet that holds all my clothes in it. I open it to search for something that looks like it would go with my first day on the job because I don't think my regular day clothes would go with my first day on the job.

As I'm going through all my clothes in my closet I come across an outfit I think is perfect, so I grab it and starts to put it on. My outfit consists of skin tight leather black pants that have some zippers on mid thighs though I'm not sure they are for use along with of course the regular pockets that have zippers. Next I grab the top that is a sleeveless black shirt that zips in the front from both the top and bottom and I zip it to wear you can see some cleavage and my bellybutton; it also has some layers on the sides where my hips are to add some flair to it. I grab my favorite leather jacket that doesn't really accentuates anything but fits me nice, it has a zipper on my right chest that zips down to shows a pocket and the regular pockets that coats normally have but also zip down. I grab my fingerless gloves that only have a thumb hole to keep them in place. Next I decide my shoes; I'm stuck between choosing my regular military command boots or a pair of boots that lace up my calf's that has a small slim heel. In the middle of my choosing I look at the clock and notice's that it is reads 8:15am and realizes I have about 45 minutes till I have to go to my job and just grabs my military command boots and puts them on so I can run and have breakfast with my friends before I have to start my job.

* * *

I make it in time to the dining hall and see all my friends at the table along with Tobias. I walk to where all the food is and grabs what I want before sitting at the table next to Tobias. "Sorry I was late getting here. I was trying to decide what to wear on my first day on the job." I explain. Everyone just nods, while Tobias looks at me and leans in to whisper into my ear, "You look nice Tris." I blush and say, "Thank you." They all eat and talk about how they think the day will go. Until everyone stares at me waiting for me to start talking about how I think my day will go. I stutter and try to figure out what to say until I realize that I have exactly 20 minutes to get to work, I say, "Sorry guys but I have to go or I'm going to be late on my first day." I get up and say my goodbyes before I leave. As I was just about to get out of the dining hall I feel someone grab my wrist and looks to see that it's Tobias. Tobias blushes and rubs his neck while saying, "What I can't walk my girlfriend to her first day on her job, as well as, walking to work myself." I blush and nod while we walk to where we will begin our days as new leaders of Dauntless.


	6. Part two of Tris' First Day

**Recap of last chapter**

"I stutter and try to figure out what to say until I realize that I have exactly 20 minutes to get to work, I say, "Sorry guys but I have to go or I'm going to be late on my first day." I get up and say my goodbyes before I leave. As I was just about to get out of the dining hall I feel someone grab my wrist and looks to see that it's Tobias. Tobias blushes and rubs his neck while saying, "What I can't walk my girlfriend to her first day on her job, as well as, walking to work myself." I blush and nod while we walk to where we will begin our days as new leaders of Dauntless.

* * *

As Tobias and I walk to the Leaders Office. I start to think of all the jobs we must have to do to keep this place running. There must me multiple things that we do, like making sure all of the members of Dauntless follow the rules, to making sure we have everything we need to run and protect ourselves from any real danger that is unnessisary. I'm also curious as to who all the Dauntless leaders are and what they all do.

Of course there is Max as the head of Dauntless to help keep this place running smoothly, here with a clear head in his shoulders and with the experience to help show everyone what Dauntless really means. I look over to Tobias and think of what he will be doing to help the faction run well. I wonder if he will be the head of security since he is good at making sure everything is secure and right. I then start to think of what I can do to help at the best of my ability here. I know I'll be the Ambassador where I can be the person that goes to all the factions and find out what they need from us to help them be safer and more proficient in what they do. But when I'm not doing that or working as an instructor when we get new recruits what will I do.

I think for a moment and look around to make sure we are alone then speak up, "Hey, Tobias do you have any idea what we will do on our first day as a Dauntless leader?" I see that he looks like he's spaced out thinking about something. I wonder what it is but he starts to speak up, "Well we will be subjected to a few tests to see where we are fit to be placed into the leadership board. They are simple really I went through them before. Well not all of them I stopped after awhile figuring out it wasn't for me. Max and the other four at that time weren't happy with my dission and wanted to make sure it was the right dission. They thought I was the better candidate to be a leader then everyone else. But since its just Max and two others now. There might be different tests for me and you since no one else is running to become a leader."

From what Tobias has told me it makes me think about what he has said. Now he has me thinking about multiple different things now. From what Tobias must of went through before that made him not what to be a leader before and what changed his mind now.

But before I can think anymore on that matter I notice we have reached the Dauntless leader room. I take a deep breath and let it out to calm myself before Tobias and myself open the doors to enter the room.

* * *

As we step into the leader room I start to think who the other two leaders are. But as we walk into the room I look around and only see Max standing there. I look at Max and speak, "Max where are the other two leaders of Dauntless? I thought I would get to meet them today." As I wait for the answer I look over to Tobias and see him shrug his shoulders. Max disides to answer then, "They are out right now doing their jobs. You'll meet them later, right know we will start the process of figuring out where you'll be placed in the leadership bored. Tris I know you already know what you'll be doing for the most part as Dauntless Ambassador. But there is more to it them that." I nod my head as a response to his statement. He continues, "Good, these little tests are real simple. First Four you don't have to do the same one as Tris yours is shortened since we have your last one and will use your answers unless you want to do it all over again." I look over to Tobias, " I'll redo it if you don't mind I think some of my answers might have changed." Max nods his head, "Alright then, here you guys go. By filling these out it gives us more info about you guys and gives us a starting point in where we are going to need to focus on."

* * *

Max hands us a stapled stack of papers that have from what it looks like simple and easy to answer questions. As I begin it seems easy enough name, age, and number of fears that seems easy enough. Beatrice Prior, 16, Abnegation, and 7 fears.

Now the next one is a bit difficult to describe them, the first couple ones are easy to do but the last ones are harder to explain. First one are the crows that peck me to death until I shoot them. Second is the glass container that fills up with water while people watch me drown until I break the glass. Third one is a large body of water that pulls me into very directions trying to down me until I successfully pull myself out and run away from it. Fourth is me tied to a pole on top of a pile of sticks where Peter lights them with a torch and everyone watches and says stuff until I calm down and state I don't smell flesh burning but rain and the flames die down. Fifth one is me standing in my room in Abnegation where there is a man with a scared face outside my window till multiple of them come in my room and I fight them till I run in my closet and try to calm down till I get a door that goes away to upstairs hallway and calm down. Sixth is me in Four's room by his bed and he starts to take off my coat and kiss me until I turn the tables and push him on he bed and kiss him. Seventh is me in a room with my parents and Caleb with a gun in my hand while someone tells me to shoot them and gives me a time limit till I just pull the gun to my head and shoot myself instead of my family. So I start to fill them out and state its being scared of being out of control, intimacy, being kidnaped, being weak and not strong enough to get out and not being able to shoot and stuff.

Next is a series of questions if I disagree and or agree with them. For instances _is it okay to steal if its to help someone else_ , which is easy agree, as long as the people you are stealing from aren't people who have what they only need or people that have nothing, if its people who have more then what they need and it helps you service. _Some people are more deserving of rewards than others,_ depends on what the reward is. _Power should be given only to those who earn it_ , that's hard to say maybe if you know it won't go to there heads. _Difficult circumstances form stronger people_ , agree but sometimes it can hurt people more. _You don't know how strong a person is until they're tested_ , well it depends on how you test them. Along with some other ones, I look over to Tobias and see he's on this one and he looks like he's torn to answer some. I guess some have changed from when he did this or are the same and he wonders if he should change some. I go with answering as truthfully as I can and have a lot of agrees along with some disagreements and some mixed ones. After I'm done I hand it to Max along with Tobias' when he's done.

* * *

Max takes them and tell us we can go and to come back tomorrow to start the next process of our training. I look confused till I see that it's time for dinner, how did the whole day pass without us noticing. Tobias and I walk out and head to the cafeteria where everyone is heading. I look over to him, "Hey Tobias was it different this time with the questions and answers?" Tobias looks over to me, "For the most part they were the same as for the questions. But as for the answers I answered the same till it got to the agree or disagree. Now that I've been here longer I was able to answer them better." I nod my head and link our fingers and smile. I think back to some of the questions and hope my answers will help things with Dauntless get better.

* * *

When we arrive at the cafe we grab our food and head over to the table with our friends and sit down. Chris is the first one to see us and she asks, "So how was your first day as Dauntless Leader so far?" I should have seen Chris getting straight to the point and asking as soon as we came. I sigh before answering, "It was good not to hard we had a packet of questions to answer but that is about it. We have more to do tomorrow, though I'm wondering why we only did that today and are finished for today?" The group just shrugs their shoulders not knowing the answer to it. We just continue to eat our dinner and I listen to everyone talk about there day at work.

* * *

After dinner was finished we all went our separate ways some go to start their job, some go to the training room till they see it fit to go to bed for the night. I just follow Tobias and see that he is heading to his apartment. When i notice this I walk fast to catch up to him. Tobias looks over at me and smiles and holds my hand. When we arrive at his apartment he opens the door and lets me in first, we grab drinks and sit on his couch and just chill and watch a movie. I lean my head on his shoulder and watch the movie with a smile on my face, he raps his arms around me and watches it with me.

* * *

Sometime during the movie I fell asleep and Tobias has to shake me awake and tells me what time it is. I stretch my muscles and get up to get ready to leave to my own apartment to go to bed. As I'm about to leave Tobias grabs my hand and I turn to look him in the face. He tilts my face and gives me a sweet kiss and wishes me a goodnight. I get to my apartment and get ready for bed with the idea of what is in-store for us tomorrow with our training in being a Dauntless leader.


End file.
